


Back

by DearLazerBunny



Series: Carry On, Simon [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: After the Mage’s reign, the Bunces try to rebuild





	Back

_Though I’ve never been through hell like that, I’ve closed enough windows to know you can never look back_

-Carry On, FUN.

“Oh my god. Premal.”

He’s wrecked. Hair a mess, pale as a ghost, with his ratty old duffel slung over his left shoulder.

“Penny.”

We just stand there for a moment, looking at each other. I’m bewildered, frankly. He hasn’t been home for nearly a year, no one has ever heard from him, not so much as a text-

I only realize he’s still standing outside when a few drizzles of rain drip off his bangs onto his collar.

He’s waiting for me to invite him in.

Oh, Premal.

“Well come on, then. You still live here, you know.”

He follows me inside and I shut the door as quietly as I can. Probably best to not alert my parents to this little visit quite yet.

He’s staring at the kitchen like we’ve gutted the whole thing, which is completely untrue. The same recipes tacked up on the walls that’ve been there since I was born, piles of books and papers and god knows what. The only thing that changes is the circulation of used tea mugs piled up in the sink.

“It looks the same.”

I look at him. “Is it supposed to look different?”

“I don’t know. I thought-” he stops, shakes his head. “I don’t feel like I do.”

“Do what?”

“Live here.”

“Well, that may be because you haven’t been for a year.”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Look, you’re family, alright? Mum and dad, they’re not mad at you-”

He gives me a look.

“-okay, they’re a little mad. But mostly worried. Mum’s been out of her mind. Not sure if dad has noticed you’ve been gone, though.”  
“When does he ever notice anything.”

“Case in point.”

I’ve started making tea. It’s all anyone in this family knows how to do when faced with unsavoury things like emotion. The tea cabinet is shoved full of boxes and bags and loose leaf; whatever’s in front is what was last used. Premal’s herbal crap is all the way in the back, but I dig it out for him anyways.

“You were there.”

Um. “Well, I’ve been a lot of places Premal. Gonna have to be a bit more specific.”

“When he-”

Oh. “Yes.”

“Did he-”

“Premal. Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Penny, I spent a year of my life following that fucking psychopath. I need to know.”

I shake my head. “There’ll be a trial. You’ll hear it then.”

“Fine.”

“Premal-”

“It’s fine, Penny.” His voice is scratchy, like he’s been crying. “I just- I’m so tired. I don’t know where I’m going to go.”

“Go?”

“I can’t stay here. Not after everything I’ve done.”

Bit melodramatic, Premal. Then again you did slander the family name, turn over our library to the Mage, and basically walk away from us.

“Of course you can. Like I said-”

“Would you forgive me? After everything I’ve done. Tell me honest to god you’d forgive me.”

He sounds like he’s begging. I don’t know if he wants me to say yes or no.

“I-” I’m saved by mum stumbling into the kitchen.

_Oh god. Mum._

“Premal?” She blinks at him, confused, like she’s being visited by a ghost.

“Mum.” He stands, stiffly. “I- I just came to get some things. Then I’ll be out of the way.”

He didn’t get another word out before her hug cut him off.


End file.
